Rise of the Shadow of Darkness
by Nichi no kage
Summary: What if Harry was taken from the doorstep that night the Dark Lord fell what would happan if the Evans never died out. Somewhat dark Harry
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the Harry Potter series if I did I be happy _

_**Taken into the Shade**_

A normal street of a little neighborhood all the houses looking like cookie cut outs each the same as the last only a few with a different garden out front you would think all was normal. If not just for the old man walking down the road wearing a wired neon green robe with a bright orange hat along with his long silver beard. Walking up to a house where a black cat stood before it gate the old man looks down with a grandfather smile "It seems you did come professor" spoke the old man to the cat as it started to change into a old women with a dark green robe and matching hat she gave off an aura of someone you don't want to cross.

"Hello Dumbledore you being here must mean that the deed was done?" ask the women with a look of dread she cast the man a wry glance "Yes it seems they are really dead the Dark Lord got to them he killed both James and lily" spoke Dumbledore with sadness in his voice "He tried to kill harry as well but something happen and instead the Dark Lord was killed instead leaving a scar upon the young boy head the shape of a lighting bolt where tried to kill him." Gazing down the normal street at the darken houses the people inside unaware of the weirdness just outside there door a loud sound filled the sky above something a mix of a plane and a car. Descending from the blacken sky a large man on a motorcycle came to a screeching stop in front of the two people holding a bundle in his arms.

"Dumbledore sir." spoke the large man getting of the bike he handed the bundle to the man it was a small boy with midnight black hair and skin slightly pale with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead . "Thank you hagrid was there any problems on the way over?"

"NO sir not at all." "Very well thank you now come McGonagall we need to hurry before any of the people wake to see us." Walking to the house before them both the witch and wizard laid the young harry on the doorstep along with a letter to the Dursley's that live herewith one final goodbye the tree walked away from the home and back to there homes for rest for a war has just ended. If they would of stayed a little longer they would of seen a hand reach out from the shadow and pick up young harry taking him into the shadow leaving no trace but a scary laugh. "Come young lord it time to bring you back to your real family your real home of the shadow" and with that a promise to have him back to fight the light.

**Some where in shadow**

A women sat in a chair watching the ember's in the fire the mixture of orenge and red mixing giveing off a warmth filling the room a slight knock let her come back to the room she was in. The room she sat in was that of a modern day room all but the grandfather clock with many faces upon them some moveing other's had a red X upon the photo this clock was diffrent it showed two layers one saying life and the other death there was atleast sixty picture but out of the sixty only eleven were left on life. It was the Evans family record to thoes of the same blood to show who can be called upon this war was devisteying the death of so many people along with the destuction of so many familes it was so sadding. Hearing another knock the women stood faceing the door "Enter" she spoke bearly above a wishper yet the person on the other side heard her voice.

The man that eneter the room stood at six feet atleast in his arms was to the women joy harry still wrap in the blacket that fool Dumbledore left him in. Rushing to the man her eyes filled with tears "Give him to me ooo Lily son should of been here in the first place!" she cried too the man. "Yes Katie he home he finaly home and with him here we can finaly start to rebuild our family the Evans will be a whole once more and the shadow hunter's will be reborn as well with james child."

"You mean to train him in the art of shadow?" "But he can turn evil dear he can become like one of them." She spoke the word with as much venom as she could all most leacking it out with her aura strocking the little hair upon the young child head moveing it around reaveling the lighting bolt scar. "He has a soul in him dear can you not feel the darkness from this odd curse what do you plan to do with him?"

"We will turn him into a hunter of both shadow and light he will become a hybrid the second in our family history and he will be known as Harry James Evans the hope for us all." If only they knew that the child in there arms would become the most powerfull wizard of all time even more then those who came before and after his time.


	2. Sorry

Soory to say but it going be a long time till I update my labtop is all jack up due to my sister pouring coke all over it. Im trying to save the story so ya it going be awhile sorry. 


End file.
